


Eyes Closed

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Merry Month Of Masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Closed

Her mind flashed back to that night in her room, when she pushed him against the wood of the TARDIS and forced her lips on his. Only this time when she ground her hips into his she felt hardness and sweet friction. This time when he dragged her through the doors it wasn’t on some epiphany on how to save the world, it was to back her into the controls of the ship, buttons and levers making dents in her skin, though her thin clothes. Then the thin clothes were pulled off and the controls were warm where they touched her bare skin, her back arching so she was nearly led across them. He watched as her hair sprawled around her and she watched as he lifted her knees up to rest on his waist. A sharp pang rose in stomach as he pushed inside of her, both too much sensation and not enough. It’s at this point Rory would walk in; about to ask some silly question or something, it didn’t matter. His mouth would fall open and his eyes would widen. In usual circumstances this would be a bad thing but she silently begs him to stay, to watch. She can feel bruises begin to form as she rocked back and forth with all the strength she could gather, turned on even more by the edge of danger and the eye contact she held with Rory, they way he watched and the fact she knew he was hard because of it.

She came crying one of their names, maybe both. Her eyes opened and she saw her ceiling above her, Rory still asleep beside her. She wiped her wet fingers on the sheet beside her and pulled her underwear up from where they rested on her ankles. She waited for her breathing to calm down and she nudged Rory awake, intent as clear as the wicked smile on her lips.


End file.
